Changing it
by Riia Herogoochi
Summary: A McAbby fanfic my first one with NCIS please no flames
1. Chapter 1

A/n what if the joke Abby played on Tim that she was pregnant was real this time. I don't own NCIS obviously or things would go different some ooc ness I would like it if I get no flames because they're a real pain in my ass.

Abby sat on Tim's desk eating whatever she could get her hands on. Right now, she currently sat down eating a doughnut and taking a deep gulp of her Caf-Pow. Tim noticing her strange behavior decided to take a chance and ask her himself.

"So uh abby um why are you eating so much?" Tim asked confused awaiting an answer from a certain dark mistress.

"What", she wined "it's expected!"

"Uh what do you mean expected?" He again asked.

"What do you mean what do I mean, I'm eating for two!" she said proudly but lightly laying a hand on her stomach.

"What", he shouted, "I mean really…do you really mean…that you're, that I'm…

"Yeah but don't say it all loud I don't wanna tell anyone yet.

"Then why'd you-

"Obvious McGee you're the father." she sighed "and here I thought you were smarter than this. She hopped off McGee's desk and started walking towards the elevator.

"Wait Abs!" McGee shouted running after her retreating form. Abby smirking the whole time.

"What do you want McGee?"

"It's just that…what's the reason you don't wanna tell anyone?"

"Well because" she grabbed Tim's hands and started shaking slight, "I want it to be our own little secret." Tim soon after chuckled.

"You won't be able to keep it a secret for _too_ long."

"I know that but another reason I won't dare tell is…Gibbs might just kill you." She noticed McGee's face paled and seemed slightly nervous. "Just joking Gibbs wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't do what Abby?" Gibbs asked appearing behind them.

"B-Boss!"

"I'm on vacation today McGee it's alright I just here to pick up something."

"Yes sorry sir I mean"

"McGee!"

"Yes, okay"

"So Abby, what is it I wont do" McGee and Abby exchanged glances. McGee turning a slight red while Abby started too played with her skirt. "Well?" just when they were going to answer the phone went off. "What is it DiNozzo?"

"Boss man why are you at the office?"

"What's it to you DiNozzo?"

"Nothing sir where's probe?"

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled handing the phone to McGee

"Yes sir, he picked up the phone "uh hello"

"That's sir to you probe"

"Uh alright what is it _sir_?"

"Get the truck we have something to investigate" with that said t he phone line clicked dead.

"I have to head out" McGee said grabbing everything he needed. "I should be back by dinner if I'm lucky lunch."

"See you at lunch!" Abby said smiling.

"Alright don't push yourself, if you're tired sit down and take a break. Alright I'll call you in an hour."

"Alright, alright if Tony doesn't see you in fifteen minutes I won't see you until dinner _tomorrow_.

"Okay bye" he was about to kiss her until it registered Gibbs was behind them. "Uh yeah bye" with McGee gone Abby quickly tried to leave while Gibbs began his investigation.

"Abby."

"Yes Gibbs?"

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean Gibbs I'm not following?''

"You and McGee I wasn't born yesterday"

"Don't know what you mean Gibbs sorry but I have to get to work." She pressed the button and stepped in, only to have Gibbs follow. Turning off the elevator mid-way.

"Spill it."

"There's nothing to spill!" she insisted. He gave her his oh so famous stare. "That doesn't work on me Gibbs," Abby said crossing her arms. "Okay maybe it does…a tiny bit."

"Abby." Gibbs said sternly.

"W-What?"

"I won't push you to tell me but it hurts you're keeping something from me." The elevator opened for Abby could take her leave. The door was closing when.

"Wait Gibbs!" the door opened up, "come in my office. He followed her with a smirk on his face. As she instructed he sat down in a chair. While Abby paced back and forth

"Is there something you need to tell me abs?"

"I'm trying to think how to word it" she slowed her pace and looked Gibbs in the eyes. "You have to promise me you won't do anything rash."

"Is something-?"

"Nothings wrong I'm fine I swear on our lives.'' Gibbs not catching her slip she continued.

"Swear?"

"I swear."

"Kay now remember there are cameras in here I have proof." She said pointing to a camera.

"Get to the point."

"Uh" she took a deep breath gathering her nerves. "McGee and I are uh-" she started to fidget.

"Abby now would be-"

"I'm pregnant Gibbs!" she quickly covered her mouth.

"You're what?" his voice spelling out each letter like poison.

"Gibbs calm down its McGee's-"

"What you're telling me is you're going to have a baby?"

"Yeah I am"

"So clearing everything up you, Abby, are going to be a mother in a short time?"

"Speaking in the name of everyone I know, yes." She said a little scared of Gibbs next reaction.

"Does anyone else beside you, McGee and, me know?"

"No one else does, we wanted to keep it a secret well that was until you broke me and made me spill our secret." Abby said pointing an accusing finger at him. "Promise me Gibbs that you won't tell anyone anything that went on today not even that me and McGee are-"

"Your secrets safe with me, Abs."

"Oh I love you so much Gibbs!" Abby shouted embracing Gibbs into a bear hug.

"Abby." Gibbs said sternly signaling Abby to let go of him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to crush you too hard." Abby apologized realizing what exactly she had done to her boss.

"Yeah do you know where McGee said he was currently?"

"I'm right here boss." A voice said making Gibbs and Abby turn slightly.

"McGee!" Abby yelled running over to him and hugging him.

"Good to see you too Abby." McGee said returning the gesture.

"Anything to report McGee?" Gibbs asked walking towards the exit.

"Um we found a victim a lieutenant Stewart Gourd apparently went missing four days ago but that's all we have at the moment sir." McGee said untangling himself from Abby's embrace.

"Good work McGee." Gibbs said before walking towards the exit. "Oh and congratulations McGee, Abby told me about the baby, don't you dare screw up or I'll kill you. Gibbs said before completely disappearing from their sight.

"I still can come to trust him what if he tells Ziva or worse Tony." McGee said walking over towards a chair and taking a seat. Only to have Abby follow.

"I can't believe you don't trust Gibbs of course he won't tell anyone unless you get on Gibbs bad side in the next 24 hours."

"Why the next 24 hours?"

"Well because Gibbs plans to not seal up anything inside his brain until he knows the info doesn't serve any purpose to him." Abby said smiling brightly at him. "I'm hungry though McGee I haven't eaten anything in the last 1200 hours I need food you wouldn't starve both me and your child would you?" Abby pleaded while pouting. Tim chuckled while getting up and walking towards the exit.

"You coming or do I have to go eat all alone while poor Abby is here starving herself because she hasn't eaten in 1200 hours." Tim waited while Abby got everything she could possibly need.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" she chirped while taking Tim's hand in her own.

"Where do you fell like eating?" Tim asked not sure if he should hold Abby's hand while in the building.

"Hm I don't know but I feel like a chicken sandwich." She said letting her hunger mystery take over.

"Well there's a great place that serves all kinds of things from sandwiches to puppies."

"Oh you mean like that mall downtown." Abby said walking out of the building bringing Timothy along with her.

"Well I like to call it the place where we are going to eat in a short time." They got in his car and left towards their destination.

About 10 minutes later

They enter the building totally entwined with one another. You would never have guessed just by looking at them that they were in the Ncis.

"So Tim where is this place that serves chicken sandwiches?' Abby asked looking around curiously.

"I would guess in the food court, Abby." Tim said leading Abby in that said direction.

"Okay then lets get eating McGee before Gibbs realizes we have been gone any longer than our usual lunch break." They walked by a couple stores where Abby said she wanted to go saying she hadn't been shopping in quite some time. Tim chuckled she was so interested in what was in the store windows she hadn't registered that they had order and already sat down to eat.

"Abby, Abby its time to eat now" McGee said lightly tapping abs on the shoulder.

"Huh what is it Tim?" she asked coming out of her daze.

"Uh the food's getting cold."

"What food?" He pointed to the food lying on the table Abby following his finger and gave a slight 'oh'. Once they stared, eating Abby hardly even spoke a word. He guessed it was because of her being pregnant and trying to fill the emptiness in both their stomachs.

"Ah" Abby exhaled. 'That was good thanks Tim." She got up to throw their food away. "shall we get going?" she asked offering her hand to him.

"Actually I wanted to stop somewhere really quick." Abby got excited at the mention of not going back to work right away.

"Where are we going McGee?" instead of telling her he let her to a store called black stone store.

"Oh what kind of things are you planning on buying?" Abby asked curiously looking around. Again, he didn't answer only led her to a counter.

"What can I get you sir?" The clerk at the desk asked eyeing Abby like an animal in heat.

"Um I here to pick up an order I placed the name of Thom E. Gemcity." McGee said using his author's name.

"Oh yeah that special ordered product am I right?"

"Yeah I'm here to pick it up." The man gave a slight nod before walking behind a curtain only to come back in a few minutes holding a box and placing said box in a bag handing it to Thom E. Gemcity. The man bid him a good day before McGee turned and stared to leave only to notice Abby wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Abs!" he said getting ready to call a search for her knowing of her history with stockers. He ran out of the store barely spotting her at a pet store. "Abby what are you doing?"

"Look at this cute little puppy, Tim, she's just so cute." Abby squealed pointing at a tiny black with a patch of white on the tip of his head and ears.

"She reminds me of you Abby."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Well because she's quite fond of you." Tim stated looking back from one to the other."…do you want her?"

"No way, Tim you would buy her from me?" Abby asked slightly jumping up and down.

"Sure go tell the clerk you want her I'll pay." Abby squealed forcing McGee but not even close to against his will in a kiss.

"I love you so much Tim!" with that said she ran in the store Tim not far behind her.

"Would that be in cash or credit?"

"Uh credit." Once paid for the puppy and the stuff a puppy would need to live they left back to work.

"Where in hell have you tow been?!" a furious Gibbs asked not even giving them a chance to enter the building.

"We went out for lunch sir I didn't think we had to be back yet you didn't leave us a call or anything." Abby defended looking and most certainly hoping that he wouldn't be mad.

"Dinozzo and Ziva are getting suspicious at why and where you guys are t together with out telling anyone that you two had left."

"What did you tell them Gibbs?"

"That I sent you two out for a lunch break." They both mentally had relief wash over them.

"Uh Gibbs could I ask a favor of you." Gibbs looked at Abby wondering what in the world could Abby ask.

"What is it abs?"

"Does this place have policy on pets?"

"Considering its NCIS headquarters no I don't think so why are you asking Abby." As if reading his thoughts a little puppy walked from behind Abby to Jethro.

"What in hell-"

"Her names Nightmare Gibbs I wanted to name her after you but it turned out she was a girl." Abby stated a little disappointed petting the little puppy dog. Nightmare walked over to Gibbs's leg and nuzzled it. "Ah how cute she likes you Gibbs, I knew it!" Gibbs lightly smirked bending over and scratched the pups head.

"Take her to your lab and keep her in your office." Gibbs instructed walking away from them.

"Thank you Gibbs I owe you one!" Abby yelled before heading back to her office with a puppy in her arms. Once reaching Abby's lab thankfully without running into Tony or Ziva.

"Uh A-Abby can I a-ask you a question?" McGee asked walking over to said person

"What is it you need Timmy?"

"Uh can we go in your office its sort of private?" McGee said grasping Abby's hand and dragging her towards the sealed office.

"What is it you need Tim you just locked all the doors and close the shades to talk to me for no reason?" she asked staring as Tim paced back and forth.

"Abby I need to know something important." Tim started out feeling quite confident.

"What is it?"

"Do…do you love me abs."

"Of course I love you Timmy why would you feel the need to question that?"

"Abby I need to know if you'll do me the honor of becoming my wife?'' McGee asked getting on one knee and pulling the order he had picked up at the mall. It held a black diamond a very rare and expensive black diamond. Abby in the state of shock stared at the diamond before her eyes darted towards McGee.

"I…" tears started trickling down her face smearing her cheeks with black mascara."I will with all my heart I want to!" McGee smiled placing the ring on Abby's ring finger before pulling him into a hug. Once they thought nothing would ever go wrong a knock resigned on the glass door. Alerting them and making the puppy bark lightly.

"We should get back to work." Abby suggested redrawing the shades to see Ziva and Tony on the opposite side of the glass. She smiled warmly before opening the glass door. "Hi guys do you need McGee?"

"No actually Gibbs told us about your secret." Tony said. If possible, they both would have paled and fainted at the spot, if Tony hadn't continued that is. "You guys bought a puppy and didn't tell me?" Tony bent down and whistled for the puppy to come over. The dog eventually came out and inspected Tony. "What's its name?"

"Her name's Nightmare ain't she cute." Abby said smiling at the puppy and Tony.

"Where'd you get her?"

"At the pet shop in the mall, where McGee and I ate lunch." Abby clarified.

"What were you guys doing at the mall isn't that along way to go just for lunch?" Ziva asked.

"Not really I wanted a chicken sandwich plus Tim had to pick something up from a store."

"What his feminine products?" Tony said while petting the pups' stomach. Tony mentally made a mental note not to let his child anywhere near Tony.

"No actually I was picking up something from a store." Tim answered

"Oh yeah like what probe?"

"I went to a store called black stone and why does it matter to you?" Tim shot back walking over to a chair and taking a seat.

"Doesn't just that you don't seem to be the person that has a life outside of work." Abby silently chuckled to herself. Oh, how wrong Tony was at the moment.


	2. Authors Notes

Authors note for changing it I Cannot recieve emails from reviews si if ya want to email me please go to my profile and send a message. I Promise to respond 


End file.
